


Just on Time

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, THE LITTLE CABBAGE DESERVES BETTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: And none of them would ever know how much Lydia saved letting Alec go.





	

_For mortallwarlock, leader of #RagnorProtectionSquad and author of this most beautiful art❤_

__

 

 

There is a screech and a whoosh of a seraph blade and a demon falls down the stairs, disintegrating in the process.

Above it with a bloodied seraph blade and a serious expression, like an avenging angel, stands Alec.

He looks even better better than usual.

"It should be safe for you to look for that book now."

Ragnor marely raises an eyebrow as the third Shadowhunter decends the stairs and Clary keeps looking at him as if she isn't sure what he is exactly.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I…" Is that a blush rising on his cheeks? "I needed to talk to Magnus."

"And it couldn't wait?" Jace smirks, but Ragnor grabs him by the arm and proceeds to drag   
them upstairs. I'll give those two whatever you may need and portal them back, you deal with your UST."

"What's UST?"

Magnus smiles at Alec, rolling his eyes.

"Nevermind. So…" His smile falls. What did you want to talk about? Aren't you busy preparing for the wedding?"

"It's... It's about the wedding." And Alec's words are carefully chosen and calculated but full of determination. He doesn't stutter. "There is no wedding. We broke it off after Lydia helped me realise some things are worth fighting for."

"Oh really?" Magnus humms. "And what things could that be?"

Alec looks down, definitely blushing.

"A chance at love."

It's their first kiss, messy and inexperienced and perfect, because it's one of many.

***

"Here you are, Cat and… Where did Ragnor go?"

As Alec puts the tray with coffees on the table, Magnus doesn't even look at him, busy feeding Max under Catarina's watchful eye.

"He went to corrupt our children."

Indeed, muffled sounds of tales about Peru are coming from the kids' bedroom, along with high pitched, familiar laughter, and Alec smiles involuntarily.

It's still new, this whole parenting thing, but it's brilliant, beautiful. They only took Madzie in when she was 5, and Rafe when he was 3, so they have to learn how to take care of Max from zero.

But they are already loving it.

Alec kneels down on the floor, next to Cat, and leans against her, giving his pinky finger for Max to grasp in his tiny steel fist.

There are currently five warlocks in his home and yet, despite what his mother would have claimed once, he feels safer than anywhere else.

He smiles and Magnus smiles back before turning his attention back to their beautiful blue son and Alec thinks that he has never been happier.


End file.
